broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Siege Of Haven
All over the continent, Goblins had been springing up; some harassing travellers on the roads, others arriving in force and attacking towns. Elven scouts captured a band of goblins and, after extensive persuasion, discovered that a Goblin warlord by the name of King Zodd was planning on the destruction of the land, starting with Haven. Steward Thesaraden, at this time engaged to the Elf; Arion, was already trying to form alliances with the other races by sending ambassadors, as well as travelling himself. Thesaraden was swiftly turned down by the Humans, much to his disapproval. Lord Issac of Southbridge flatly refused to help the Elves in their time of need; mostly due to the fact that the Kobolds had stolen Human equipment in order to arm Haven and were not willing to return it. However, this was not known until afterwards. Arion the Walker had strong ties with the current overseer; Andi Stonehearth. The Dwarves were eager to lend their help, even if it was only to smash in some Goblin heads. As a Blupaw and friend to several Kobolds, Arion was able to also secure the aid of the warren , and so the three races swiftly started to fortify the woodland realm. Thesaraden proposed to his betrothed in the weeks leading up to battle, however, the Tree Spirits that had granted him his powers would not have his devotion split between two and thus, when Thesarden refused to make a decision on whether to continue as their servant or retire and be with his beloved, they tore out the Oak Heart they had given him; ending his life. The Elf Lysie then became the steward of Haven, directly beneath the Arch-Druid Iona. Franki Bluepaw; reknowned Kobold, had supplied Human ballista plans to the Elves long before and a number of them were constructed upon the walls of Haven. The Dwarves began to churn out mighty weapons and armour and, with some help from the Elves, were able to get them enchanted as well. In order to arrive in time, the Dwarves constructed a steam-powered vehicle; The Dokwagon, the brainchild of Doktor Ironstagg. The monstrous, coal-fueled machine was equipped for chopping down trees quickly and efficiently, allowing a speedy advance to the city of Haven. On the day of the siege, the Elves decked themselves out in their finest armour and began to set up signal flares throughout the city. Kobolds were also given scouting equipment, in order to give first warning of when the Goblins were sighted. Then, out of the blue, a cadre of Humans appeared. The Knight Markus Ironshell, along with the 95th Skirmishers and others, came in aid of the Elves, seemingly disobeying the wishes of Lord Issac Savos. A fleet of Goblin ships sailed up to the Haven harbour, whilst the defenders man the ballista mounted upon the walls. Koroth Na, despite having zero experience with operating or shooting any kind of defensive weapon, single-handedly fired a bolt that destroyed the Goblin flagship and a good portion of their army. The remainder of the Goblin forces managed to breach the walls and at this time, the Dwarves arrived. The Dwarven soldiers, clad in adamant, hacked their way through Goblins to enter the city of Haven. Flares sprouted from the trees as Goblins were spotted in multiple places in the wooded city. The Riley family were quickly overrun and slaughtered, with only the patriarch of the family surviving. As more and more defenders were cut down, Goblins swarmed into the city, pressing them further and further inwards. Eventually, the allied forces were forced to fall back to the Keep Tree, which was incredibly well-defended. For a brief time, the Goblins were forced over a bridge, laden with Dwarf-made Golem guards. The Golems quickly cut down any that approached and it looked like the battle was taking a turn for the best. However, the Goblins snuck around the back of the Keep Tree and, carving their way in, activated some of the traps that existed within. A pitfall trap opened up in the middle of the first chamber, trapping Steward Lysie and Arion inside, both of whom had been protecting Archdruid Iona, allowing the Goblins to surround them. Approaching from the top of the tree, the Goblins emerged with the Elven King Eridash Menelith in tow; the child still comatose. Speaking directly to the Dwarven overseer, the Goblins gave her two choices; to hand over the Arch-Druid, or to kill the King. Understanding the symbiotic bonds between Elves, their ruler and nature, the overseer chose the former, allowing the Elves to survive but handing over potentially their most powerful magic-user. The Goblins swiftly left, having taken too many casualties themselves and achieving their main goal; to capture the Arch Druid. The defenders quickly began to heal their wounded, mourn their dead and rebuild the city of Haven. The King, however, mysteriously vanished shortly afterwards. Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Historical Events